Romance de la luna, Luna
by Wandering Wing
Summary: En los anchos hielos montañeses, entre las manadas de lobos y en el crepitar del fuego en las hogueras, el viento cuenta una leyenda. Una leyenda de un guerrero que se enamoró de su Diosa.
1. Camino de luna

Los selenitas se reúnen junto a su sagrada hoguera. Alas membranosas negras, como de murciélago, ojos amarillos de gato. Mechones de pelo en las orejas. Selenitas.

Viewshade tiene sus ojos felinos de color verde y es la única de la tribu que tiene los ojos de ese color. Lleva puesta una _ushanka_, un gorro de lana de oveja. Lleva una cuna selenita, una caja pequeña de madera, lana y piel, asegurada al cuerpo mediante fuertes amarras, y adentro lleva a sus hijos.

Darkeye es un unicornio y acaricia con cariño a Viewshade.

Los demás selenitas esperan.

—Bien, Teniente General Darkeye, ¿Qué historia nos contará en esta luna llena?

El unicornio de la luna mira fuera de la caverna. Ahí, en el otro lado de la montaña, hay un castillo llamado Canterlot. Y en un balcón, una Diosa llora, llora sin sollozar sus lágrimas de plata.

—Hoy se cumple un mes —comienza a narrar con decisión—. Un mes desde que se fue un feroz selenita. Dicen que fue por traición, pero a la mierda, todos sabemos que no es así. Era un tipo duro cuyo salvajismo cruel era el orgullo de nuestra raza salvaje y cruel. Ante los ponis, ante sus pasteles, colores y risas, él escupía y se iba al bosque a luchar contra los lobos de madera.

—Ni los leones eran más bravos —dice Viewshade, sacando de su cuna a su hija. La potranca ni siquiera tiene un mes de vida y ya demuestra la violencia inherente en la raza selenita.

Sus padres no pueden estar más orgullosos.

—Acérquense para que les cuente la historia de un guerrero salvaje como una tormenta de truenos. Sus cascos en el arroyo era un mantícora rugiendo. Sus alas en vuelo era un vendaval de dragones. Su crin era una manada de lobos y sus ojos la fría esperanza de nuestra raza sangrienta. Nunca hubo nadie más patriota, en ningún país nadie respetó tanto sus costumbres y sus leyes. Pero esta no es la historia de un guerrero que cabalgó delante del trueno mismo. Es la historia de un guerrero que se enamoró de su Diosa.

_No nació en alta cuna  
pero ni el león es tan bravo  
y jamás exigió un centavo  
ni pidió recompensa alguna,  
dragón frío, guardián de Luna,  
nadie hubo más maduro,  
y un protector seguro  
de nuestra Diosa tan bonita.  
No hay mayor selenita  
que Stormnight el Duro._

* * *

**ROMANCE DE LA LUNA, LUNA**

* * *

**1**

**Camino de luna**

_Tres meses y medio después de que derrotaran a Nightmare Moon..._

Luna aún es la alicornio de pequeño tamaño que salió de la armadura de la yegua de la noche. Observa por la ventana a los Guardias hacer el cambio de Guardia.

El astro que lleva su nombre resplandece en el cielo de piel negra, y Luna lo mira, mira.

_"Es de noche."_

Aún se siente arrepentida. Pero gracias a su hermana ha podido poquito a poco superar aquel dolor. Sí, es un dolor grande, como una espina clavada en el pecho; los que no se hayan mandado errores monumentales difícilmente podrían entenderlo. Es algo que parece inundarte por el tronco desde adentro.

_"Es de noche. Pude levantar la luna, otra vez, y ya no estar encerrada en ella."_

Tan avergonzada se siente que desde hace tres meses que no se atreve a salir del castillo. Sabe que los ponis ya la perdonaron, pero de todas formas se siente terrible. Como digo, si nunca antes han cometido un error terrible, no podrían comprender del todo lo que siente Luna.

Ganas tremendas de llorar cuando ve a su hermana.

Remordimientos cada vez que ve la noche, noche.

El temor vampírico de volver a ser aquel monstruo.

_"¡No quiero volver a ser Nightmare Moon!"_

Tres meses y medio mirando la noche de pies separados. Pero de toda esa soledad oscura, fuego encarnado y apagado, no sólo ha sido amargura.

Unos dos meses después de regresar de la luna de dientes blancos, un grupo de criaturas llegaron a Canterlot a pedir audiencia con cierta "Diosa de la Luna" que al fin había vuelto de caminar entre las estrellas. Llegaron diciendo que la Diosa les prometió volver cuando las estrellas se alinearan con la luna en un paso de baile.

Quizá fuera parte del conjuro, pero cuando Nightmare Moon escapó de su prisión nocturna, sí hubo una especie de alineación de estrellas. Aquel pueblo, pueblo de la noche, noche, vive mirando el cielo negro. Ellos viven mirando a la luna por las estrellas combatida.

_"Los selenitas."_

Parecen pegasos o unicornios. Tienen apariencia equina. Pero en sus ojos aúlla el frío del viento entre la nieve; ojos de pupila estrecha, como de gatos. Sobre las orejas tienen mechones de pelo. Sus alas, en el caso de los pegasos, son alas membranosas como de murciélago. En el caso de los unicornios, son más altos que la media de los unicornios.

Ojos y alas, sombra y nieve, los selenitas llegaron usando mantas de lana y gruesas _ushankas_, que hasta entonces sólo Luna había visto en la cabezas de los boyardos osos que venían a Canterlot desde Moscú.

Como los Guardias de Celestia impidieron que entraran, intimidados por su aspecto sanguinario y sus armas de un acero demasiado superior para aquellos bárbaros. Los selenitas los golpearon duramente. Y aunque varios Guardias usaron lanzas y espadas, ni uno de los bárbaros extranjeros desenfundó su cimitarra; sus artes marciales eran suficientes.

Afortunadamente no hubo ningún herido.

Se presentaron ante su hermana. Ahí expresaron su cometido y su predicamento. Celestia la mando a llamar a ella.

Los selenitas, bárbaros orgullosos, miraban a Celestia con ojos desafiantes y cerviz erguida; pero al aparecer Luna, pequeña, tímida, el grupo entero se arrodilló.

Y la aclamaron.

Ella no tenía idea de nada, nada.

Su hermana se reía.

La Princesa les permitió habitar las montañas agrestes que hay tras Canterlot. Por una perturbadora casualidad, precisamente Celestia estaba buscando organizar una Guardia Lunar para su hermana, pero ningún poni se atrevía. A nadie le atraía la idea de estar despierto toda la noche.

Excepto esos bárbaros. La totalidad de la raza llegó y ocupó las montañas como una legión de _parasprites_; y en masa se ofrecieron para ser sus Guardias Reales. De hecho, la Guardia Lunar tiene más efectivos que la Guardia Solar; y es también la única Guardia del continente que utiliza a individuos provenientes de otra etnia.

Por la ventana puede verlos volar en grupos de a doce. A pesar de ser un pueblo bárbaro, saben trabajar el acero de una forma en que vuelve prácticamente irrompible e inoxidable; aquel "acero selenita" además de inmortal, tiene un filo eterno. Habrían podido apoderarse de Canterlot si hubieran querido.

Luna cierra los ojos y recuerda cuando llegaron:

* * *

_Ella estaba mirándose al espejo. Colores distintos, distintos ojos, y sin embargo veía el rostro de Nightmare Moon en su propio rostro._

_Entonces hubo un escándalo de truenos. Aullidos y gritos, ruido de metal golpeado._

_Ella corrió al lado de su hermana. Celestia corría a ver qué estaba pasando._

_Y a Luna casi se le detiene el corazón._

_Era un grupo de pegasos vestidos al estilo de los bárbaros de hace mil años. _Ushankas_ sucias, mantos con garrapatas. Ojos de gato, piel oscura y sonrisas despectivas._

_No llevaban armas, sin embargo golpeaban a los Guardias Reales con una ferocidad atroz. Sin recibir ningún rasguño. Esquivaban cascos y quebraban lanzas, los golpeaban, pateaban y mordían. Pronto los entrenados Guardias yacían heridos, aplastados bajo abollado acero herido._

_Ella se ocultó, movida por un miedo más fuerte que ella misma. Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno._

_—¿Quiénes son y qué buscan?_

_Uno de ellos escupió._

—Johtu'unka, hoshiran nekmaka mek Lanu'Mitakna.

_Ella enmarcó una ceja, sin entender nada._

_—¿_Lanu'nelk gjermaka_? —preguntó uno, uno muy anciano._

_—¿Qué? —respondió ella. No sabía qué hacer, ellos habían golpeado a sus Guardias pero de ahí ya no hacían nada excepto mirarla como si miraran ganado._

_El anciano movió la cabeza._

—¿Fjalimi hramic?

_Celestia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. No oía esa lengua desde hace años. La conocía. Hizo un esfuerzo para recordar las palabras._

—Po, ¿Kush je ti dhe ata duan?

—Vijnë të kërkojnë Perëndeshë Hënë tonë.

—¿Perëndeshë Hënë?

—Po. I cili u khye nga izolimi të ecin përsëri Njerëz.

—¿U khtye nga izolimi?

—Kështu —_respondió, el rostro duro como una roca._

_Algo pareció encenderse en la mente de Celestia. Sonrió._

_—¡Luna, ven!_

_Ella apareció, caminando tímidamente. Le aterraba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo aquel pueblo, que parecía no haber cambiado nada en mil años._

_Y algo increíble pasó._

_Al verla a ella —¡a ella!— se arrodillaron. ¡Se arrodillaron!_

—¡Lanu'Mitakna! ¡Lanu'Mitakna!

_—¿Q-qué ocurre, Tia? —preguntó, asustada por aquél espectáculo._

_—Ellos quieren ser tus amigos —contestó su hermana sonriendo._

* * *

En apenas un mes aprendieron a hablar equestriano. Conformaron una Guardia con mucho sabor bárbaro. Los Guardias de su hermana parecían estatuas de mármol, derechos y firmes. Los selenitas parecían lobos preparándose para lanzarse al cuello y no podían estar quietos mucho tiempo. Parecían indisciplinados, pero habían vencido a los Guardias de Celestia sin armas y en inferioridad númerica.

Y eso ya decía mucho.

A Luna le conmueven, a pesar de su salvajismo. Sobre todo uno, un joven de quizá veinticinco años, con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

Para elegir a su Teniente, hicieron una ceremonia ancestral. Parados en un solo casco estuvieron, para ver quién era más fuerte. Aquel muchacho estuvo en pie cuatro días con sus noches y tenía vigor suficiente como para poder estar más tiempo.

Era feroz y estricto, y aún más experto que el más experto de los generales de su hermana. No vacilaba, no temía nada más que a los demonios de su folklor. Hasta su nombre es retumbante.

_"Stormnight"._

Ahora lo ve caminar hacia ella. Nota que le tiemblan un poco sus patas. Luna quisiera reírse pero no tiene ganas. _"Cree que soy una Diosa"._

—Diosa, la Guardia está lista para aplastar a sus enemigos.

Tiene un ligero acento que no es desagradable y constantemente cierra los ojos, como si así forzara a su celebro para formular la oración correcta. Ella sonríe.

—Stormnight, yo no soy una Diosa. No te agaches.

Él la mira incrédulo.

—Como diga, Diosa.

—¡Stormnight! ¡Te digo que no soy una Diosa!

—Entiendo, Diosa.

_"¡Vamos! ¡No es tan difícil de entender!"_

Quiere enojarse, pero aquel bucle infinito le divierte. Y comienza a reírse.

Stormnight la mira, con sorpresa. Pero la risa es contagiosa, y no puede evitar reírse también.

¿Cómo se ríen los selenitas? Como lobos aullando.

_"¡Mis amigos! Espero que no me dejen sola"._

Aquel es su mayor miedo. Pero ve los ojos amarillos y felinos de Stormnight, y aquel miedo se disipa, aquel miedo es un ratón espantado por un tigre con alas y ojos de fuego.

_"Ya no volveré a estar sola"._

* * *

Celestia y los ve y sonríe.

_"Esto es lo que Luna necesita. Los selenitas serán buenos amigos y buenos Guardias. Sólo quisiera que se bañaran más seguido"._


	2. Hijo de la luna

**ROMANCE DE LA LUNA, LUNA**

* * *

**2**

**Hijo de la luna**

_—¡Extraño a mi mamá! ¡Mamá-mamá!_

_Grita un pequeño selenita. Es Stormnight de niño. Pequeño, gordo, dientón y tartamudo, nadie adivina en él al guerrero en que se convertirá. Su padre, Bravestar lo mira melancólico._

_Hay una dura hambruna. Por alguna razón ya casi no quedan manadas. Los ciervos de carne y los ciervos de espinaca han desaparecido, los conejos son escasos y se han visto obligados a comer carne de lobo._

_Muchos han muerto de hambre. Muchos... y los selenitas no le ahorran la dureza de la vida a sus hijos:_

_—Ella está muerta, Stormnight. Ha partido a reunirse con la Diosa._

El guerrero agita la cabeza. No le gusta recordar su infancia, pero a veces no queda más para recordar.

A pesar de los años, aún recuerda a su madre. Ella nunca hablaba, Stormnight nunca supo por qué, pero con señas podía expresarse adecuadamente. Su madre, de ojos tristes y alas ásperas, hermosa como es hermosa la tarde.

Recuerda. Él siempre llegaba golpeado, pues era torpe. Su madre le limpiaba el rostro con cariño, lo sentaba en una estera de paja y ponía ante él un tarro de barro cocido lleno de miel fresca. Y sonreía; ¡Su sonrisa Stormnight nunca podría olvidarla!

_"Fue voluntad de la Diosa que tuvieras que marcharte"._

Piensa mirando aquel astro. La luna fue su mejor amiga. En las noches, llorando, se sentaba a mirarla, y sentía las caricias de su madre en el brillo plateado de la luna.

Y entonces, algo como una explosión estalla en su pecho. El aire sale disparado por su nariz. Tan fuerte que llega a levantarse varios centímetros.

_"¡Rayos! ¿Qué mierda es esto?"_

Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo similar. Siente su cabeza pesada, extrañamente caliente.

_"¿Qué es esto? Un duende debe estar haciéndome una brujería"._

Siente cómo pierde fuerzas. Vuelve a estallar su pecho.

_"No me siento muy bien..."_

Y entonces, para su horror, escucha cómo a un compañero de la Guardia le pasa lo mismo. Uno tras otro, como un corro, sus compañeros comienzan a tronar como volcanes.

_"Esto no es obra de duendes, ¡Es obra de demonios!"_

Siente como si llenaran su nariz con cera. No puede respirar.

Lo último que alcanza a oír, antes de perder la consciencia, es ese horrendo sonido. El sonido de su pueblo estornudando.

* * *

—¡Doctor! ¡Por favor, dígame! ¿Qué tienen mis _amigos_?

_"¡No quiero que mueran! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!"_

Luna, desesperada, le habla al mejor médico de Canterlot. Están en la Clínica de la Universidad Mágica, la mejor de todo el Mundo Conocido. Más precisamente, están en la Sala de Espera del sector de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

El médico, un unicornio bayo de mediana edad, se arregla sus gafas.

—Su Majestad, los ingresados padecen un resfriado común.

_"¿Un resfriado?"_

—Pero eso no es peligroso...

—Para nosotros no lo es, pues nuestro sistema inmunológico ha desarrollado anticuerpos para ese virus —Luna no entiende mucho de eso, estuvo encerrada durante mil años y en mil años se hacen importantes adelantes médicos—. Sin embargo, el sistema inmune de ese pueblo no posee defensas contra el resfriado.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué...? —pregunta, sin querer oír la respuesta.

—Para ellos, el resfriado es mortal.

—¡NO! —grita Luna, desesperada. Se aferra a su hermana y llora. Llora.

_"¡No pueden morir!"_

—Calma, Luna —intenta consolarla su hermana—. Se pondrán mejor, ya verás.

—¿Por qué, Tia? —solloza— ¿Por qué? ¡Si no hubieran venido hacia aquí no les estaría pasando esto! ¿Por qué tenían que creer que era su Diosa? ¿Por qué no se quedaron felices en su tierra?

No puede seguir hablando porque se ahoga con su llanto. Grita.

Celestia la abraza, haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar ella también.

* * *

_Llora Stormnight. Tiene tanta pena que ni siente hambre, pero aún así muerde lo que antes fue la pata de su madre._

_Es de noche. Ritualmente ella ya está descansando en paz. Es tradición cuando muere un selenita que sus seres queridos lo coman en una ceremonia, y ahora Stormnight está rodeado de todos sus parientes. Guerreros de rostro inexpresivo. Ancianos de dientes podridos. Todos sucios y pulgosos._

_Acabado el ritual, Bravestar lleva a su hijo afuera. La luna de queso brilla llena, más llena que nunca._

_—Mira Stormnight. Contempla el rostro de nuestra Diosa._

_El pequeño levanta la vista. Puede ver la silueta de una alicornio marcada en la blancura._

_—La veo, papá-papá._

_—Ella es la madre de todo, hijo. Tiene un rostro luminoso y un rostro oscuro. Ella es la madre de la vida y es la madre de la muerte. ¿Acaso la muerte es mala?_

_—Sí —susurra._

_—No, Stormnight. La muerte no es mala porque proviene de nuestra Diosa._

_—No entiendo..._

_—En el mundo hay un equilibrio de opuestos. El día y la noche. El sol y la luna. Las nubes y las estrellas. Macho y hembra. Vida y muerte. El Mal no es más que la negación de ese principio, el desequilibrio._

_Stormnight asiente con su cabecita._

_—Entiendo._

_—Nuestras almas, Stormnight —sigue explicando su padre, sin dejar de mirar al frente—, son un cabello de la Diosa. Ella nos la ha prestado, y debemos devolvérsela algún día. Por cada alma que regresa otra baja. Por cada muerto nace un bebé. El equilibrio se mantiene. Esa es la historia que me contó mi abuelo cuando empecé a vivir, así como a él se la contó su abuelo cuando empezó a vivir._

_Stormnight no contesta. Quiere grabarse esas palabras en su memoria. No quiere olvidarlas nunca. Siente como si su corazón tuviera alas._

_—Ahora tu mamá está con ella. Contempla su rostro en el rostro de la Diosa._

* * *

Los selenitas tienen suero, sondas hacia sus pulmones y estómagos, mascarillas de oxígeno y una máquina creada por los draconianos cuenta los latidos de sus corazones. Es difícil para los médicos, sin embargo, pues los selenitas no son ponis; y es gracias a los poquísimos selenitas que no se enfermaron que pueden saber cuál es la presión sanguínea y el ritmo cardiaco saludables de uno de ellos.

Luna pasó a verlos en el horario permitido de visitas. Al ver a sus Guardias y a los familiares de sus Guardias en ese estado, se desmayó.

Han pasado tres días, y esos tres días Luna los ha pasado llorando. Desde su alcoba cae una cascada de lágrimas por el balcón, formando un río que casi inunda el jardín.

Celestia no puede detener su llanto y trata de convencerla para que coma.

—Vamos, Luna, come algo. Te morirás de hambre.

—¡No quiero! —contesta hundiendo la cara en su empapada almohada.

—Por favor, hermana. No los ayudas en nada si no comes.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, Tia? —le pregunta, clavando en sus ojos sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar— ¿Cómo puedo no llorar si ellos están muriéndose? ¿Cómo puedo comer si ellos se esfuerzan por respirar?

Celestia está estupefacta. El tono de voz de Luna, tan amargo y triste...

Ella va hacia el balcón, y mira hacia la Clínica, hacia donde sus amigos sufren en silencio.

* * *

_—Abuelo, ¿Por qué la luna-luna está tan triste?_

_El pequeño Stormnight está arrodillado a los pies de un anciano arrugado vestido con una manta blanca. Es viejo y arrugado, sí, pero despide un aura de fuerza y firmeza, como si sus huesos fueran de acero._

_—Escucha, Stormnight. En esta tierra despoblada había un guerrero, un guerrero tan poderoso que se volvió un dragón negro. Él todas las noches acompañaba a la Diosa en su viaje de todos los días, y ambos se enamoraron. Ella dio a luz al primer selenita a los pies de una montaña. Así nació nuestra raza de noche y sombra, de la ferocidad de un dragón y la bondad de la luna._

_—¿Y qué pasó?_

_—Él le enseñó al primer selenita. Le enseñó el secreto del acero y le dio el fuego. Pero después de miles de años tuvo que morir. La Diosa sufrió mucho. Ella sabía que iba a pasar eso, pero el saberlo no lo hacía menos triste. El primer selenita, enternecido, curtió la piel del dragón para que no se pudriera, y le hizo una manta para que ella lo usara. La Diosa Luna se envolvió la capa de piel alrededor de su cuello, pero la salpicó con sus lágrimas. Por eso a la Diosa sólo podemos verle el rostro, aquella piel negra es la oscuridad de la noche y las estrellas son las lágrimas que salpicó la Luna —su abuelo inspira—. Esa es la historia que me contó mi abuelo cuando empecé a vivir, así como a él se la contó su abuelo cuando empezó a vivir._

_Stormnight asiente y besa a su abuelo en señal de respeto._

_—No me gusta verla triste. Quiero alegrarla._

_—Eso es algo que sólo un Gran Guerrero, un Sak-Nar, podría hacer —le contesta el anciano—. Si sigues entrenando, Stormnight, tú te volverás un Sak-Nar y harás feliz a la Diosa Luna._

* * *

Luna está tiritando de frío, pero se niega obstinadamente a entrar. Su hermana ha optado por permanecer a su lado en la intemperie, pero le ha vencido el sueño. _"Duerme, hermana. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer mañana."_

Ella sufre demasiado como para dormir. Nombra a cada uno de sus Guardias, pues a cada uno lo conoce por su nombre.

—Nightfall, Sundown...

Siente su corazón apretarse.

—...Darkeye, Viewshade...

Cierra los ojos, sus labios temblando a punto de pegar un sollozo.

—Stormnight...

No lo soporta más y se cubre los ojos. Llora de nuevo.

* * *

_—¡Tú eres mi madre! —grita el pequeño Stormnight a la Luna— ¡Sé que tú me prestaste la vida-vida! ¡Pero yo soy un inútil! ¡Soy débil, torpe y tonto! ¡No esperes que haga grandes cosas!_

_El pequeño comienza a llorar. Por más que practique sigue siendo igual de torpe que siempre._

_Entonces, un panal de abejas cae encima de él. Extrañamente, el panal no tiene ni una sola abeja, pero tiene muchísima miel._

_Incrédulo, el pequeño levanta la mitad del panal que sirve de cuenco, y prueba la dulce miel, la miel que le ofrecía su mamá cuando se sentía._

_Stormnight mira a la luna._

_—¡Diosa, cuida-cuida a mi mamá! ¡Muchas gracias-gracias!_

* * *

—Ya no podemos hacer más por ellos —dice apenado el médico a sus colegas—. Quitémosles las sondas y el suero.

* * *

_—Stormnight… —susurra su Diosa llorando._

"Diosa".

_Siente como si flotara. Quiere poner los pies en la tierra, pero aunque siente sus patas, no siente la tierra._

"Diosa..."

_Ella llora, ¡llora!_ "¡Nos necesita!"

_Se obliga a sí mismo a volar, hacia ella. Ve la luz al final del túnel, pero grita una grosería y rompe el concreto del túnel._

* * *

—¡LUNAAAAA! —grita como un trueno levantándose de un golpe de la cama.

Es tan fuerte su grito, que los demás selenitas vuelven sobre sus pasos, de vuelta a sus cuerpos, y abren con fuerza los ojos.

—¿Qué mierda es esta mierda? —ruge Viewshade arrancándose la mascarilla de oxígeno.

—¡Me siento como la cresta! —murmura Darkeye, quitándose violentamente la máquina que cuenta su ritmo cardíaco.

Las enfermeras, los médicos se asoman asombrados. Sin aliento ven a los selenitas tratar de levantarse.

—¡Vámonos!

—¡Quédense quietos! —grita el médico jefe, imponiendo su autoridad— ¡No pueden salir de aquí! ¡Están muy débiles!

—¡Débil será su _fashkaver_! —grita un selenita, haciendo un gesto obsceno para dejar claro a qué se refiere con _fashkaver_.

—¡Vete a comer mierda, marica hijo de puta! —grita Viewshade.

El doctor y prácticamente todos los no selenitas se quedan de piedra al oír las palabras de la chica. Stormnight se ríe; Viewshade es una hembra ejemplar, bastante femenina... para los estándares de la raza.

—¡_Lanu'berek_ _jtarika_! —grita en su idioma. Y como un vórtice de sombra augusta baja de un salto y extiende sus alas de dragón.

La mañana se ilumina con el sol reflejado en las alas de los selenitas.

* * *

Luna se ha quedado dormida. Pero en medio de su sueño sin sueños, alguien la remece violentamente. Siente como si la acostaran, y ponen bajo su cabeza algo como una almohada...

_"¿Hermana?"_

Abre lentamente los ojos.

Se encuentra con los ojos nerviosos de Stormnight. _"¿Stormnight? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estoy soñando?"_

—¡La Diosa está bien! —grita el guerrero, retirándose.

_"¡Están bien!"_

—¡Stormnight! —ella se alza, profundamente aliviada, y lo abraza.

_"¡Gracias a todo están vivos! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Es un milagro!"_

El guerrero no sabe qué hacer. Sorprendido, corresponde lentamente al abrazo.

* * *

—¿Alguna explicación para la milagrosa recuperación de los Guardias de Luna? —pregunta la Princesa Celestia.

_"¡Fue mágico!"_ —piensa Luna

Están ambas soberanas en la sala del trono, el médico jefe ante ellas con un hato de papeles y carpetas.

—Pues... al parecer el organismo selenita es más complejo que el de nosotros —coge unos papeles y los estudia—. Aparentemente tienen más clases de leucocitos y tres clases de linfocitos.

—¡Tienen salud de acero! —se ríe Celestia

_"Así es como funciona. Ninguna magia en absoluto _—piensa Luna, sonriendo—._ Pero ha sido mágico. Y no deja de ser mágico sólo porque sabes cómo funciona"._


	3. Luna de cristal

**ROMANCE DE LA LUNA, LUNA**

* * *

**3**

**Luna de cristal**

Un gran ejército cruza la inmensidad de la noche. Entre la noche y el vaho no se ven sus rostros, pero a contraluz se distinguen sus cascos con cuernos, sus capas de piel de oso y sus gruesos picos de águila.

Van barcos largos y delgados, con mascarones de proa tallados como cabezas de dragón. Cuelgan de un globo de aire caliente en medio de la nave, pero principalmente se impulsan por otro medio. A ambos lados del barco aéreo, surgen dos ingeniosas alas de madera que se mueven como alas de verdad; estas alas se impulsan mediante varias palancas que deben moverse como remos.

Así, remando por el cielo, los drakares cruzan la inmensidad de la noche.

Al despuntar la aurora, cogen sus hachas y _atgeir_. Las _atgeir_ son mortales alabardas.

De un salto se precipitan al vacío y extienden sus alas, pareciendo así una bandada de pájaros descendiendo hacia Canterlot en calma, ajeno a las garras y hachas que lo cercan.

Un Guardia Real los vislumbra y aterrado da la alarma:

—¡Vienen los grifos!

Aunque de hecho la Princesa Celestia ya estaba avisada, pues se dirige rauda al encuentro con aquellos seres.

Hace brillar su cuerno. El aire tiembla. Redes de luz surgen de la punta... y aparece un gran cartel de "¡Bienvenidos!" con letras luminiscentes.

—¡Hola, Celestia! —grita un grifo, uno que se notaba había sido un feroz guerrero y que aún con sus años guarda mucho de su marcialidad. Es el Rey Olaf Högfeder, llamado por sus cercanos como "Tryggvason". Sus plumas son amarillas, su pico del color del acero y su pelaje marrón claro. Tiene ojos color miel, viste una capa de seda amarilla ribeteada en oro con el emblema de su Casa en la espalda: un Águila Negra. Su corona es más bien un cintillo de oro decorado.

—Hola, Olaf... —saluda ella, pero el entrecano grifo la acalla con un abrazo.

—¿Qué Olaf? ¡Tú llámame Tryggvason! Perdona que haya venido con tantos ¡es que quiero hacer un desfile!

* * *

Casi trescientos selenitas forman la Guardia Lunar, sin embargo fácilmente pueden utilizarse los otros tres mil guerreros que sobran para engrosar la guarnición.

Y para la inauguración de la nueva vía de tren que unía Canterlot con Viena, Stormnight ha reclamado la colaboración de toda su gente.

Los pequeños potros afilaban las armas, los ancianos trabajaban el metal. Machos y hembras se preparaban en sus artes marciales y se entregaban por completo a ejercicios gimnásticos. Es que a la inauguración de aquella vía va a asistir Luna, y Stormnight es un paranoico extremo.

El día anterior se había reunido con los comandantes de Celestia, de quienes la mayoría no lo tomaban en serio por su juventud.

_—Hice este plano identificando los puntos débiles de su _behlvrerek_ —les dijo—. Está pésimamente defendida._

_—Oye, muchachito, no es que vaya a estallar una guerra —dijo áspero el coronel Thunderbold, un pegaso blanco enfundado en su armadura._

_—Y esto no es un plano —dijo con un tono más paternal el Capitán de la Guardia Fallen Arrow, un unicornio de mediana edad casi entrando a la tercera—. Es un círculo en la tierra en donde colocaste piedrecillas de colores._

_—No sé escribir ni leer —replicó—, sólo sé que a este _behlverek_ pueden entrar por prácticamente todas partes. Estarían muertos antes de darse cuenta._

_—¿Un bárbaro ignorante viene a darnos lecciones de seguridad? —se mofó Thunderbold._

_—¡Cállate! —le gritó molesto Fallen Arrow, para luego decir en un tono sinceramente cordial—. Stormnight, sé que tienes la mejor intención, comprendo y respeto tus creencias, pero el peligro es mínimo. Tal vez hay algunos ciudadanos que aún no aceptan del todo la llegada de la Princesa Luna, pero no creo que se atrevan a hacer un atentado._

_Stormnight lo miró con aquella mirada suya capaz de partir piedras._

_—Soy un bárbaro ignorante, pero sé muy bien que el odio es una infección que se contagia y termina doblegando las almas._

_—¿Qué sabes tú, estúpido? —gritó Thunderbold._

_Antes de que Fallen Arrow pudiera contestar, Stormnight lo noqueó de un golpe a la mandíbula, tan fuerte que le hizo saltar dos dientes al pegaso._

Stormnight se ríe al recordar eso. _"Se creen muy listos"._

—La Guardia está lista —le dice Darkeye. Es un unicornio tuerto del ojo izquierdo y se ve imponente con su armadura puesta.

—Bien —dice Stormnight.

Examina su alfanje. Para un selenita es el arma más sagrada: la hoja curva simboliza la media luna. Siente su corazón llorar de emoción al contemplar el brillo del acero, y una lágrima cae y marca el suelo.

La enfunda en su espalda de un rápido movimiento, levantando ondas de polvo. Como un Dios de la Guerra se pone su casco, y su cicatriz parece un puñal teñido en sangre.

—¡Partamos!

* * *

_ "Canterlot ha cambiado mucho..."_

Piensa Luna, caminando nostálgica. Todo ha cambiado. Todo es distinto. No hay casas de barro con techos de paja. No hay nobles sentados en sus literas movidas por el sufrimiento de sus esclavos. Ya no está la Guardia Varega, aquella belicosa pero leal Guardia reclutada entre los grifos. Ya no hay sacerdotes haciendo sonar campanas ni guerreros tatuados con sus armas en ristre. Ya no hay ponis de todas las naciones parlando en sus distintas —¡pero hermosas!— lenguas inmemoriales.

_"Todo ha cambiado"._

Las calles están arregladas. Hay bibliotecas y no hay esclavos. Ahora para saber leer no hay que ser noble o sacerdote. Ya no hay guerreros tatuados y los grifos que hay no son belicosos Varegos sino pacíficos —pero valientes— artesanos. Las casas son de concreto o mármol y no ve templos. Ya ni siquiera escucha los viejos idiomas: los rudos pegasos rugiendo en hrámico si eran bárbaros o en adaskio si eran civilizados; los unicornios hablando en setari y en cornukari; y los terrestres trabándose la lengua con el midari. Aquellos idiomas ya ni se conocen.

_"Todo es distinto. El mundo cambia demasiado en mil años. Incluso se olvidan de sus idiomas y de sus Dioses. Nada es igual"._

Escucha el grito de terror de una yegua.

_"Bueno, casi nada"._

Los selenitas sí que no han cambiado. Son iguales a los bárbaros del pasado. A los canterlotianos les intimida la presencia de los Guardias, y eso Luna lo nota.

—Stormnight, ¿No crees que has sido un poco... exagerado?

—Para nada, Diosa. Su seguridad es prioridad.

Los Guardias Lunares traen armas, a diferencia de los Guardias Reales. Y están en grupos de a seis. Hay aproximadamente cincuenta escoltando a las Princesas, sobrevolando en una gran pantalla a la multitud. Todo el resto está sobre los tejados, vigilando con sus arcos preparados.

Y como si fuera poco, Stormnight tiene guerreros "mezclados entre la población". Habría sido más fácil si los selenitas infiltrados no anduvieran usando sus mantas y _ushankas_, además de sus alfanjes.

—Tú eres el que sabe de esto —dice Luna, contemplando a los selenitas caminar sin ninguna disciplina ni formación, como lobos cazando.

* * *

Un pegaso está haciendo caras frente a un Guardia Real. Él se mantiene quieto sin hacer absolutamente nada, y finalmente se aburre.

_"A los Guardias Reales puedes hacerles gestos y se tienen que quedar quietos. Los Guardias Lunares deben ser iguales"._

Va hacia un selenita. Al primer gesto, el Guardia le revienta la nariz de un golpe.

* * *

Al parecer, para Olaf Högfeder un desfile es una parada militar con docenas de soldados marchando. Él encabeza la marcha en un gran carro alegórico que representa al Dios grifo Thor luchando contra la serpiente Jörmundgander. Detrás vienen sus Spetsnaz, con sus cascos con cuernos de _enka_ —el _enka_ es un porcino peludo parecido al jabalí, pero con seis colmillos, tres cuernos como de toro en la cabeza y el pelaje larguísimo—, y sus ballestas doradas de repetición. Detrás los llamados "Victoriosos Estandartes: los batallones formados durante la Gran Guerra Continental por el General Ragnar Van Schwarzadler. Quien cabalga con una sobria armadura de hierro sin adornos sobre un yal negro igualmente carente de decoraciones.

—¿Por qué no has sacado tu Victorioso Estandarte, Ragnar? —pregunta Olaf.

El General levanta el brazo y hace el saludo tradicional grifo: cuernos con los dedos de la mano.

—No voy a usar un Águila Negra en donde flamea un Águila Negra aún más grande y victoriosa.

Su voz es grave. El Rey se ríe.

—¡No seas así! ¡De no ser por ti ni siquiera habría un Reino Grifo —el Rey se fija en la cara de consternación de los ponis, y se ríe de nuevo— ¡Prendamos este desfile! ¡Harek, haz lo tuyo!

Un grifo de plumas rojas en la cabeza y el cuello, con pelaje negro y pico de fuerte color amarillo termina de afinar una guitarra eléctrica.

—¡Como ordene, Su Majestad!

Harek comienza a tocar un ritmo rápido y estridente, que hace que varios oídos ponis zumben. Es el himno de Greifland en versión _thrash metal_.

* * *

—Ahora, muchachos. Es el momento —dice un unicornio.

—Hay que eliminar a ese perro grifo.

—Nightmare Moon debe ser destruida hoy —dice otro.

Están en un callejón. Son diez. Un unicornio abre un cofre. Adentro hay varias ballestas. Los ponis las recogen y las encubren bajo sus capas.

—Hoy, debemos matar al Rey Grifo y a esa mal llamada "Princesa".

* * *

—Me alegra que hayas venido, Tryggvason.

_"Pensar que te conozco desde que eras un joven grifo. La vida es demasiado corta"._

—Tenía que venir, Celestia, después de todo Viena está en mi territorio —su voz tiene mucho acento. Se ríe, para luego añadir—: esos nuevos Guardias que contrataste son geniales.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Se notan que son feroces. Son como mis Väderkorn.

La Guardia Väderkorn es la guardia de los Reyes de los grifos, reclutada únicamente entre los grifos nacidos en los clanes suecos. El Rey ha traído doce. Traen hachas de doble filo, _langsax_ y llevan pecheras doradas y cascos con cuernos de oro.

—Ellos son los Guardias de mi hermana Luna. Creen que es una Diosa y es imposible convencerlos de lo contrario.

El Rey Grifo lanza una larga carcajada.

—Luna... ¿Cómo se ha adaptado al nuevo mundo?

_"Rayos"._

—Pues... aún le cuesta comprender algunas cosas, pero... está bien.

—Se sentiría bien yendo a Greifland. Quizá... en un viaje diplomático o algo así, no faltarán tratados que renovar para que ella vaya a negociar. Se sentirá como en el pasado. ¡Los grifos somos tan apegados a nuestras costumbres que de seguro somos iguales a como éramos hace mil años!

Aunque lo dice en tono jocoso, Celestia se siente afligida. Mil años. Luna se perdió de tanto...

_"¿Fue lo mejor encerrarla? ¿Los Elementos de la Armonía no pudieron sólo haber expulsado a Nightmare Moon? ¿Por qué Luna tuvo que pagar tanto? Ella perdió mil años de su vida y todo por mi culpa"._

* * *

—Viewshade, ten los ojos abiertos.

—Sí, Darkeye —ella está usando una manta, con el arco terciado en la espalda.

— Winter Wolf, ¿Tienes tu maza lista?

—¡Listo para machacar a los enemigos de nuestra Diosa tan querida! —grita un selenita grande como un oso de las montañas.

—Nightfall, Sundown, mucho ojo, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! —gritan dos selenitas ataviados con la armadura de la Guardia.

—Recuerden, si los miran con malos ojos sólo deben mostrarse intimidantes —dice el unicornio tuerto ajustándose la pechera—. Nosotros somos el duro ojo de la ley de la Diosa.

—Oye, ¿Tus chistes de ojo los haces porque te falta un ojo? —pregunta Viewshade. Darkeye se ríe.

—Sí, puede decirse que así es. Los hacen más divertidos.

—¿Cómo le haces un giño a alguien? —pregunta el inmenso Winter Wolf.

Darkeye pierde su alegría.

—¡Dejen de preguntar estupideces! ¡Echemos un ojo por aquí y no pierdan de vista a la Diosa Luna!

* * *

Stormnight acompaña a Luna pero se separa de ella para supervisar a los suyos. Así se encuentra con los guardias del Rey Grifo. Los Väderkorn están ocupados hablando entre ellos, en aquel idioma suyo que parecía el sonido de leones gruñendo.

A juzgar por su cimera decorada identifica al Capitán. Es un grifo de plumas grises en el cuello y cabeza, con el pelaje negro. Encima de la cabeza tiene plumas largas que llegarían a su mandíbula inferior si no se proyectaran en diagonal; estas plumas largas están decoradas con cuentas de jade y rubí.

Ahora está caminando con firmeza disponiendo las ordenes generales en caso de cualquier imprevisto.

_"Voy a ser amistoso"._

—_Kei-kei_ Väderkorn —saluda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

El grifo se voltea hacia él. Tiene los ojos de un color celeste clarísimo, casi blanco.

—Hola, yo soy Andetag, Capitán de los Väderkorn —no tiene tanto acento como el Rey—. Tú debes ser Stormnight el Duro.

_"¿El Duro?"_

—¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Stormnight?

—En Greifland son famosos. Los selenitas sólo eran una leyenda que los abuelos contaban a sus nietas, pero también tienen razón al decir que nuestras leyendas tienen la desagradable costumbre de volverse realidad —Andetag ríe y su risa tiene un efecto calmante.

_"Me caes bien"._

—Mi raza en el pasado luchó contra la tuya y sabemos por eso que son dignos de respeto. ¿Su Dios es el de la capa amarilla?

—No es nuestro Dios. Es nuestro Rey Olaf. ¿Tú proteges a la Princesa Luna?

_"Princesa Luna. Así es como llaman a nuestra Diosa"._

—Sí. Está por allá.

Dice señalando. Andetag se ríe.

—No servirá de nada que me la señales. Descríbela.

_"¿Qué la describa?"_

—¿No sería más fácil que voltearas?

—Me gustaría, pero no serviría de mucho. Soy ciego.

_"¿Ciego?"_

Stormnight asombrado mira a los ojos de Andetag. No se mueven, más vida tienen ojos de vidrio. Pero la forma en que camina, sin chocar con nadie...

—Pues... ella es del color de la noche en calma —dice mirándola—. Tiene ojos que refulgen como las estrellas, un cuerno, alas de suaves plumas. En su cadera tiene una mancha negra como un goterón de tinta y encima una media luna.

Andetag se ríe mientras le da unas palmadas de camaradería a Stormnight.

—¡Qué poético, mi amigo! Sabes, no nací ciego, pude ver durante un poco de mi vida, así que la puedo imaginar perfectamente. Es hermosa.

—Sí... es hermosa.

* * *

Son pequeños grupos de unicornios los que se reconocen mediante un gesto de los ojos. Serán unos treinta. Todos quieren ver a Luna y a Olaf muertos.

Pero ella está protegida por un océano de selenitas. Deberán esperar.

* * *

—¡...y en señal de fraterna amistad entre nuestras dos naciones, es un honor para mí inaugurar el ferrocarril de Canterlot hacia Viena!

Una salva de aplausos estalla mientras la Princesa Celestia corta la cinta roja. El Rey Olaf aplaude estrepitosamente, cercado por sus doce Väderkorn. Luna mira con curiosidad. Nunca había visto un tren y le da un poco de miedo.

—¡Ven, Luna! —dice Celestia— ¡Ven a ver el tren!

Tímidamente sale del bosque de lanzas y alfanjes. Stormnight se mantiene cerca de ella. Luna aún no tiene aquel tamaño y forma que lucirá para la Nightmare Night y la Boda de Cadence y Shining Armor. Es la pequeña alicornio arrepentida que quedó entre la armadura de Nightmare Moon.

—Así que esto es un tren —dice estirando su casco y tocando la locomotora. Stormnight se enternece...

_—Mira, Stormnight. La Diosa Luna está sangrando._

_Dice su abuelo. La luna en el cielo está adquiriendo una coloración rojiza. Y aunque se supone que un selenita no le teme a nada, Stormnight se aferra a la manta de su abuelo. El anciano permanece solemnemente quieto, contemplando el astro._

_Inclina la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Stormnight lo observa, sorprendido._

_Parece verlo más joven... lo ve como un guerrero destrozando enemigos, como un tornado de fuego y como diez mil osos. Su abuelo, uno de los más ancianos de la tribu, sabio como es sabia la Naturaleza, reposado como la nieve._

_El pequeño no sabe si la cabeza de su abuelo se abre y emerge la luna roja, o si su mirada va desde su abuelo a la luna, intentando ver en ella la eternidad que ve en su ancestro._

_Y la contempla sin miedo. Estira la pata. Y sin darse cuenta, su abuelo lo ha tomado en brazos y están volando, volando hacia su Diosa._

_—Lucha por tus sueños, Stormnight —dice el anciano, partiendo el viento como un Dios de las Montañas—. En la vida, todo es mágico. Y no deja de ser mágico sólo porque sabes cómo funciona._

Stormnight nunca olvidará la primera vez que vio un eclipse de luna, así como Luna nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio una locomotora de un tren.

* * *

—Es el momento, ¡mátenlos! —grita un unicornio. Preparan las ballestas y disparan.

* * *

_Aunque su madre nunca hablaba, él nunca supo por qué, ella se comunicaba con él mediante señas. Stormnight sabía que un casco doblado en una "L" invertida más un giño era el equivalente a "está lista la comida, ¡vengan a comer o váyanse al demonio!" Sabía también, que para decir cosas de verdad importantes ni siquiera eran necesarios los gestos. Bastaba una mirada de sus ojos de pantera._

_No era necesaria una seña para decir "te quiero", sino que bastaba un abrazo. Y su madre daba los mejores abrazos del mundo._

_Aquel lenguaje de señas, Stormnight y su padre lo difundieron entre las tribus, pues muchos selenitas tampoco hablaban nunca, Stormnight no sabía por qué._

Stormnight sonríe como sólo un guerrero selenita sabe sonreír. Y se voltea.

Darkeye le hace nervioso un ademán, mientras se abre paso a empujones. El casco a un lado de la cabeza y luego deslizándose por el cuello.

Aquello sólo significa una cosa.

_"¡Peligro!"_

Ve a Viewshade lanzar una de sus flechas, y un unicornio cae herido.

—¡Nos atacan! —ruge ella— ¡Protejan a la Diosa! ¡_Jrakmaka_!

"Jrakmaka" significa "Venceremos" en el idioma selenita. Es su grito de guerra.

Oye el repiqueo de las ballestas. Una gran esfera de energía impacta a unos Guardias Reales, quienes al salir disparados chocan y derriban a la Princesa Celestia. _"¡Malditos cobardes!"_

—¡Stormnight! —pregunta asustada Luna. Celestia se eleva para ver qué pasa. Al parecer sólo los grifos y los selenitas conocen aquel sonido. Andetag y sus Väderkorn cubren a su Rey. Y Stormnight, gracias a su potente visión, puede ver, apenas una coma en la página del cielo, la silueta de las saetas.

—¡Al suelo! —grita Stormnight, arrojándose sobre Luna. Ve que Andetag coge con la mano una flecha que iba hacia su Rey.

El alfanje sale de la funda sin ningún problema. Y bramando en selenita parte una saeta en el aire.

* * *

_ "¡Stormnight!"_

Luna ve asombrada al guerrero partir la flecha de un tajo. Moviéndose velozmente, parte otra saeta que iba hacia ella. Stormnight queda con la punta del alfanje tocando el suelo.

Pero tres saetas como puñales atraviesan la armadura a la altura del abdomen. Stormnight ahogadamente se queja, y Luna ve gotas carmesí manchar el suelo...

—¡STORMNIGHT! —grita. El guerrero la mira preocupado.

—¡Al suelo, Diosa! —dice abalanzándose sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Luna intenta conjurar un escudo. Como una campana de cristal azul surge un campo de energía, pero un violento hechizo lo hace trizas. Oye otros tres impactos en la espalda del selenita. Tres saetas, tres probabilidades más de irse a la tumba. Seis impactos de dardo.

—¡NOOO! —chilla Luna, llorando, mientras intenta conjurar otro escudo más fuerte.

Y ambos son cercados por un domo de oro que parte el aire por la mitad. Celestia avanza, entorpecida por los cascos dorados de sus Guardias, enojada, su cuerno centelleando.

* * *

Pero la magia de la Princesa Celestia sobra.

_—¡Jrakmaka!_

Con la fuerza de un maremoto chocan, acero y noche contra los unicornios. Los alfanjes parten las ballestas por la mitad. Winter Wolf levanta a dos y azota cabeza con cabeza. Viewshade dispara una flecha cada dos segundos y pronto vacía su dotación de doce flechas. Los gemelos Sundown y Nightfall se baten con tanta desesperación que sus alfanjes se atascan y escarban a los unicornios con sus cuchillos _sica_.

Muerden y patean los guerreros, el furor de la noche iluminando sus pupilas de media luna, con el rudo Marte latiendo iracundo en sus corazones.

Los demás civiles gritan y tratan de escapar, mientras que los perpetradores intentas huir. Pero los Väderkorn se han repuesto y Andetag arroja su hacha a un fugitivo, partiéndolo por la mitad.

Los guerreros aúllan mientras se cierran como la noche sobre los treinta ballesteros, quienes al ver el odio selenita piensan una sola cosa:

_"¿Qué hemos hecho?"_

* * *

Todo caos. Discord habría estado en su salsa, pero ni siquiera el Señor del Caos habría estado feliz con aquel espectáculo. No, incluso Discord habría llorado.

Luna aferra a Stormnight mientras llora, rogándole por que se quedara vivo, el pánico volviendo sus palabras un balbuceo incomprensible.

Darkeye avanza corriendo, atraviesa el escudo y con un hechizo de Corte-en-Red hace trizas la armadura de Stormnight. Su primer pensamiento es arrancar las flechas, pero sabe que los ponis son traidores y ponen ganchos en sus flechas, por lo que lo carga en su espalda.

Celestia contempla la sangre, el miedo, la Muerte cerrarse como un pañuelo blanco, la Muerte caminando con una bufanda negra.

* * *

Luna ya sabía que el estado de Stormnight es grave. Pero aún tenía una mínima esperanza, de que al igual que pasó con el resfriado, su amigo pudiera salvarse.

Por eso las palabras del médico son como un cuchillo frío:

—No tiene remedio. Morirá. Lo siento, Princesa.

—¡NOOO! —grita Luna— ¡NO PUEDE SER!

_"¡Stormnight!"_

Se habría desmayado de no ser porque su hermana estaba cerca y evitó que se golpeara contra el piso, cuando le fallaron sus fuerzas.

* * *

La Princesa Celestia se acerca a los Guardias selenitas. Está sucia de pies a cabeza.

Parecen una legión de ratas contemplando la pisada de un gato. Un grupo de lobos acechando la sangre de su lobo alfa.

—¿Cómo está Stormnight? —pregunta Darkeye. De su único ojo gotea un arroyo de lágrimas, así como los ojos de los demás guerreros.

—Está mal —ella no va a mentirles; tienen derecho a saber la verdad—. Quiero hablar con los prisioneros. Quiero saber por qué hicieron esto.

—Tendrá que esperar a que vayamos a cagar —dice Viewshade—, y buscar en nuestra mierda los restos de esos cabrones.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la Princesa! —ruge Thunderbold. Viewshade le escupe.

—¡Ya basta! —grita la Princesa. Thunderbold parece un perro apaleado; en tanto Viewshade y los demás selenitas sólo la miran como si fuera una rata que se ha puesto en dos patas—. Su amigo Stormnight —ella duda, intenta hallar una forma suave de dar la noticia— no resistirá.

Las pupilas se ensanchan de la sorpresa.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Viewshade de un empujón sorprendentemente rápido derriba a Celestia y se encarama agarrándola de su collar— ¡Díganos que no es verdad!

Thunderbold trata de golpearla pero Winter Wolf agarra y lo arroja al otro lado del castillo. Celestia podría quitarse a la chica de encima con magia, pero a ella le afecta mucho todo el dolor de Luna.

Darkeye llora por un solo ojo. Los hermanos se abrazan y tratan de detener las lágrimas con el hombro del contrario. Winter Wolf se azota la cabeza contra el muro destruyéndolo. Viewshade se quita de encima y busca consuelo en los cascos de Darkeye.

* * *

Andetag busca frenetico en el barrio grifo de Canterlot. Busca a un pariente, un primo lejano...

_"¡Sé que estás aquí!"_

Si bien es ciego, él jamás olvidaría su olor a tabaco y vísceras.

Por eso puede reconocerlo a una cuadra. Y aún en medio de su permanente oscuridad, sortea a los transeúntes y lo aferra del brazo.

—¿Stein?

En su oscuridad se imagina a un grifo de sus mismos colores gris y negro, posiblemente con lentes ya que el defecto en la visión es dominante en su familia. Es delgado para ser un grifo, a juzgar por el grosor de su brazo.

—Hola, Andetag. Cuántos años sin vernos.

_"¡Eres tú!"_

La voz termina de dar forma a su imagen mental.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven rápido!

Lo agarra sin esperar respuesta y lo lleva casi a rastras a Canterlot. Digo "casi" porque se eleva y vuela llevando Stein sujeto del brazo.

* * *

Los doctores desconfían de aquel extraño grifo. Sin embargo, la palabra del Capitán Andetag y los ruegos de Luna los han convencido.

—Es mejor agotar todas las opciones —dijo Celestia.

Stein afila un bisturí que traía en su bolsillo. _"¿Quién anda con un escalpelo en el bolsillo?"_

—Doctor —el enfermero no sabe muy bien cómo llamarlo—, el paciente ahora está anestesiado. Recibió seis impactos de saeta calibre 38, uno de ellos llegó al riñón y otro ha perforado parte del hígado.

—¿Las han extraído?

—Esas dos no.

—Bien.

Deja de afilar el escalpelo y saca otro del mismo bolsillo. Lo afila con paciencia.

—¿Es alérgico a algún medicamento?

—No lo sabemos.

—Ah, podría ser más fácil y al mismo tiempo más difícil.

Deja de afilar su instrumento. Los hace girar en sus palmas unos segundos, luego los sujeta con firmeza.

—Será una larga operación.

* * *

Apenas Stein sale del quirófano, Luna se le acerca o mejor dicho se le arroja. Sus mejillas están marcadas con lágrimas negras por el maquillaje corrido, está despeinada y tiene los ojos rojos.

—¡Doctor! —incluso su voz está algo enronquecida— ¿Stormnight va a estar bien?

—Ahora está mal —contesta el grifo—. Muy mal... pero está vivo.

Luna siente como si quitaran cien kilos de concreto de su pecho.

—Vivo, de momento. Si sobrevive dos semanas habrá pasado lo más grave. Lo que temo es que tal no pase de esta semana.

Y con esas palabras, aquellos cien kilos de concreto regresan a oprimirla.

* * *

_—Esta es la Carretera de los Ancestros. Por aquí vamos al Mundo Espiritual —dice Bravestar señalando la Vía Láctea por donde transitan._

_Su padre parece más joven a cómo lo recuerda. Su abuelo igual. Y su madre también._

_—Estás hecho todo un Sak-Nar, Stormnight._

_La voz de su madre es dulcísima._

_—¿Por qué nunca hablaste? —le pregunta. Ella sonríe._

_—Algunos nacemos sin poder hablar —sus ojos de pantera brillan como acero herido._

_La Vía Láctea termina y hay un enorme agujero negro, como una puerta._

_El guerrero mira atribulado a sus tres parientes. Quería decirles lo mucho que los extrañaba, lo mucho que quería verlos, quería decirles que tenía miedo y que necesitaba consuelo al saberse muerto. Pero dijo con voz muy seria y calmada:_

_—Ya llegó mi hora, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Lo que vino fue para Luna una réplica a lo que pasó cuando los selenitas se resfriaron. En cierta forma fue peor, pues se negó a irse y se precisó que Celestia usara todas sus fuerzas para llevársela.

Le partía el corazón el verla así.

Como estaba prohibido entrar a verlo, Luna se ganaba afuera del establecimiento, en un risco, desde donde se podía ver la habitación donde tenían a Stormnight. Darkeye, Viewshade, Winter Wolf, Nightfall y Sundown llegaban con ella, junto con varios selenitas, y en silencio sufrían todo el día.

Por la noche no fue raro que Luna se abrigara con una manta selenita y reemplazó su corona por una _ushanka_ abrigadora.

Celestia trataba de permanecer el máximo tiempo posible a su lado. Despachaba los asuntos de gobierno con rapidez, comía poco y mal porque sólo deseaba ir y abrazar a su hermana que era una con el viento y la piedra; era otra selenita vigilando en las riberas de la nieve.

Olaf se quedó a acompañar a su amiga. Se alojaron en un hotel barato él y sus guardianes Väderkorn, mientras que todo el resto de la comitiva regresó a Greifland.

Stein se quedó a dormir en la misma habitación que Stormnight, para no perder tiempo si es que al selenita le ocurría algo.

Luna, de tanto llorar y poco comer y dormir, se debilitaba, por lo que los chamanes la alimentaban con hierbas medicinales.

Todo esto pasó en la primera semana.

* * *

—Su pulso está débil. No ha despertado. Al menos sus heridas están bien.

Notifica Stein a su primo. Andetag escupe con violencia.

—¿Se va a salvar?

Los ojos celestes refulgen detrás de las gafas y Andetag no puede mirarlos.

—No hay muchas esperanzas. Pude extraer las saetas de su riñón e hígado, pero ambos órganos tienen daños.

Andetag asiente.

—¿No le has quitado nada? Sé que a ti te gusta manosear todos los órganos, como un carnicero desollando.

Stein se ríe.

—Dejémoslo en que cuando lo operé comencé en el pecho y desde allí fui bajando a su riñón.

Andetag siente ganas de golpearlo.

* * *

_Su abuelo lo mira con gravedad._

_—Tienes que pasar una prueba. Si logras regresar por el Camino de los Ancestros con este tronco en la espalda, sobrevivirás._

_Aquel tronco no parece muy pesado, era de la envergadura de sus alas, pero cuando su padre lo puso sobre sus hombros siente como si pesara incontables generaciones._

_—Si te caes, pierdes tu oportunidad._

_—¡Vamos, Stormnight! —grita su madre para animarlo— ¡Tú puedes!_

_Él camina, pero es demasiado pesado. Ve a millones de selenitas observándolo, todos los selenitas que han habido desde el comienzo de los tiempos._

_Es demasiado el peso. Sus patas traseras ceden y está a punto de caer._

* * *

Luna despierta lentamente. A su lado está su hermana.

—Eres tan terca... —le dice Celestia, con ternura en su voz y sus ojos.

—¿Han dicho algo sobre Stormnight? —susurra Luna.

Es otra selenita. La cara sucia, restos de raíces en sus dientes, la crin desgreñada con hojas secas, ojos lagañosos, la manta de lana, el gorro selenita en vez de corona y un olor que no se diferencia en nada al olor de sus Guardias, que se apiñan alrededor de ella.

_"Es increíble lo sensible que eres. Ay, hermana, cómo debiste haber sufrido durante esos mil años..."_

—No, no han dicho nada —Celestia siente el mismo dolor que está sintiendo Luna—. No ha despertado, pero al menos no ha muerto.

Un interminable instante de silencio.

—Tia...

—¿Si, Luna?

—Gracias por estar aquí.

Ambas hermanas se funden en un amargo abrazo.

* * *

—¿No crees que es un poco exagerado lo que está haciendo la Princesa Luna? —le dice una enfermera a la otra.

—¡Para nada! Piensa que él está así por protegerla de un atentado político-ideológico. Piensa también que estuvo mil —¡Mil!— años en la luna. Piensa también que estaba poseída por sus propios sentimientos negativos bajo la forma de Nightmare Moon.

—No veo una conexión lógica entre tus argumentos...

—Piensa: durante mil años no tuvo ningún amigo. Cuando regresó, quiso traer la noche eterna. Aparte de su hermana nadie quería tener nada que ver con ella. Esos selenitas la idolatran, en especial este que es el Teniente.

—¡Ya comprendo! ¡Ella cree que todo esto es por su culpa! ¡Ella cree que si no hubiera estado ahí, este selenita no estaría agonizando!

—Así es, querida amiga.

* * *

Celestia y Luna levantan la cabeza para ver a Olaf Högfeder aletear frenético hacia ellas.

—¡Tryggvason! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Vengan rápido! ¡Vengan a ver al Guardia! —grita desesperadamente trémulo.

* * *

_—Diosa..._

_Stormnight la ve llorando. La ve intentando ser asesinada por nuevos terroristas. La ve sufrir..._

_Pero recuerda sus últimos segundos de consciencia:_

_—¡Stormnight! —gritó ella, ¡ella gritó su nombre! ¡Aterrada!_

_Es como si los ojos de Luna le dieran energía. _"Mi guardia aún no termina. Aún debo cuidar a la Diosa".

_Su cuerpo casi doblegado se levanta con firmeza, sus piernas rectas, el cuello con sus venas gruesas, todos sus músculos tensados._

_Cierra los ojos mientras avanza. El peso del tronco está rompiendo su espalda..._

_—¡STORMNIGHT! ¡NOOO!_

"¡Diosa Luna!"

_Ve a Darkeye derrotado junto a Viewshade, mirando el arroyo correr._

"¡Mis amigos!"

_—¡No puede ser, no puede ser! —gimotea Sundown en el hombro de Nightfall._

"¡Mis guerreros!"

_Abre los ojos y ve los ojos pantera de su madre, y a su lado su padre animándolo con los ojos. Y su abuelo sencillamente lo observa como si fuera el tiempo._

_Camina con paso firme, pero de pronto, poseído por una furia recién nacida en su pecho, echa a correr. A correr mientras recuerda cada momento vivido con sus guerreros, con sus amigos... con Luna..._

_—¡Yo soy Stormnight, el guardián de la Diosa! ¡No tengo ningún derecho a estar muerto!_

_Y brama un largo "¡_Jrakmaka_!" mientras corre esta vez con vivo aliento._

_Y al llegar al final arroja violentamente el tronco rugiendo como un dragón._

_Sus ancestros lo miran con solemnidad._

_—Sobre tan firmes hombros ponemos toda la fuerza y el honor que tenemos. ¡Sak-Nar! ¡Sak-Nar! ¡Sak-Nar!_

_Gritan agitando sus sables contra el cielo negro. Su padre, su madre y su abuelo lo abrazan y felicitan._

_—¿Volveré a verlos? —pregunta serio. Esa es la manera selenita de decir "los extraño mucho y me hacen falta"._

_—Sí... cuando devuelvas la vida que te prestó la Diosa —contesta su abuelo serio como una estatua. Pero su expresión se suaviza hasta reír a viva voz y añadir—: Pero eso no será muy pronto. ¡_Kei-kei,_ nieto!_

_—_Kei-Kei_, Stormnight —se despide su madre dándole un abrazo._

_—_Kei-kei_, Sak-Nar —se despide su padre._

_Stormnight sonríe, sonríe sinceramente. se eleva envuelto en luz de estrellas verdes, mientras grita con todas sus fuerzas:_

_—¡_JRAKMAKA_! ¡VENCEREMOS!_

* * *

Olaf aparta de violentos golpes a todo el personal médico y abre la puerta de una patada.

—¡No intenten echarla! ¡Tiene todo el derecho a estar con su amigo! —grita el Rey Grifo entrando con un tropel detrás suyo a la sala médica.

—Pero si tienen permiso para verlos —dice Stein, fumando—. No era necesario golpear a todo el mundo.

—Pues... creo que... debo una disculpa... —el Rey Grifo parece muy avergonzado.

Pero toda esa conversación entre dos grifos es irrelevante para Luna. Pues apenas entró, se fijó en que la sala está iluminada, está iluminada por el brillo de los ojos de un selenita cubierto de cables, máquinas, sondas y con una máscara de oxígeno.

—¡Stormnight! —grita ella, aliviada, aliviada como un ahogado salvándose, como un infartado sobreviviendo. Corre a abrazarlo.

Él la ve lagañosa, sucia, con una manta con parásitos, con la _ushanka_ de su pueblo, el cabello enredado con polvo y ramitas, con restos de tubérculos y plantas en los dientes y con un olor a varios días sin bañarse. La ve así y piensa: _"¡Por todos mis ancestros! ¡Está guapísima! ¡Nunca he visto a nadie mejor arreglada y con un aroma tan rico! ¡Es tan hermosa!"_

Le habría gustado poder moverse, pero le duele todo el cuerpo.

—¡Amigo! ¡Estás bien! —grita Darkeye, sumándose al abrazo.

Viewshade no puede soportarlo y llorando se aferra al borde de la cama.

Andetag de hecho estaba al lado de Stormnight, pues Stein lo mandó a llamar a él para avisar que Stormnight despertó, y fue a comunicar a su Rey. Se aparta al percibir la multitud. Sin embargo, siente el casco de Celestia posarse en su hombro.

—Fuiste el primero en verlo, tienes derecho a estar ahí —dice ella tranquilamente.

—Para nada, Princesa, él sólo me conoce de un par de minutos.

—Y a pesar de eso, tú encontraste al médico que lo salvó.

Andetag parece avergonzado.

—Pues... ya sabe qué dicen de los grifos. "Rápidos para la amistad y lentos para pensar".

Los gemelos lo abrazan, cada uno por un lado diferente.

—¡Usted salvó a nuestro Sak-Nar! —dice Nightfall.

—¡Usted es un héroe! —dice Sundown.

Ahora sí el ciego está sonrojado. Celestia sonríe, pero su sonrisa se desvanece al darse cuenta de que Stein no está. Ha desaparecido misteriosamente antes de poder agradecerle.

Luna dice tantas cosas, el alivio le libera varios nudos en su garganta y en su estómago y por eso no para de conversarle. Él no puede contestar, pero se nota que es feliz escuchándola.

* * *

Por la noche, Andetag transita los callejones sombríos del barrio grifo de Canterlot con un bulto bajo el brazo.

—¿Trajiste mi recompensa? —dice Stein emergiendo de las sombras, pero Andetag ya sabía que estaba ahí.

—Sí. El único terrorista que rescatamos de los selenitas.

Arroja el bulto y un debilitado unicornio emerge a duras penas de él. Se nota que lo estuvieron torturando duramente, y en su cuello lleva un Dhesjai: una esfera de bronce sin brillo del tamaño de una aceituna, con una especie de botón en la parte superior. Mediante un proceso desconocido, absorbe la energía del mago que lo lleva encima, manteniéndola en un nivel bajo e impidiéndole así hacer magia.

Stein se ríe siniestramente y el unicornio se orina de miedo.

—Gracias, primo. Disfrutaré diseccionándolo.

—Sí, ya sé que tú disfrutas abrir a todo el mundo como yo abriría un cerdo.

* * *

Pasó un mes antes de que le dieran el alta a Stormnight. Ahora está ante las Princesas, con una armadura nueva. Él habría preferido la vieja con los agujeros de las saetas, pero no va a protestar por un regalo de su Diosa.

Durante ese mes Olaf regresó a su país pero acaba de volver para felicitarlo por su buena salud. Y con él, Andetag, el amigo fiel.

—_Kei-kei_, Andetag —dice él—. Me has salvado la vida, gran amigo. Esta deuda nunca la podré terminar de pagar.

—No seas tan dramático —dice avergonzado el grifo ciego—. Estás exagerando. Sólo... sólo hice lo que cualquier amigo habría hecho.

Stormnight se ríe y le da un golpe de camaradería en el hombro. El grifo se ríe y lo empuja. Los tres monarcas los ven y se ríen.

_"¡Fue mágico!"_ —piensan al mismo tiempo Luna y Stormnight.

—¿Ves? —Olaf está usando la misma indumentaria de la otra vez— ¡De verdad eres "Stormnight el Duro"!

—Te salvaste gracias al primo del Capitán Andetag —explica la Princesa Celestia—. Era Franken Stein, el mejor cirujano de todo el Mundo Conocido, ¡Y ni siquiera lo había dicho!

—Si él fue capaz de hacer un trasplante de brazo en 2985, operar al Duro Stormnight fue pan comido.

_"Así es como ocurrió. Ninguna magia en absoluto _—piensan Luna y Stormnight, sonriendo los dos, sonrojados pues sus miradas acaban de tocarse—._ Pero ha sido mágico. Y no deja de ser mágico sólo porque sabes cómo funciona"._


End file.
